


Jekyll and Hide

by OUAT_1_Fan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_1_Fan/pseuds/OUAT_1_Fan
Summary: "I wish, Emma Swan's wish to have never been the Savior, be granted." The Evil Queen commanded of Jafar, the Genie of Agrabah."Miss Swan, your careless wish is the reason, the whole of reality is threatened." Rumpleslitskin had informed the blonde."I'm looking for Alice and you bloody as Hell, ain't her." The Knave told Alice
Relationships: Belle/Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jekyll and Hide

"I wish Emma Swan's wish to have _never_ been the Savior be **granted**." The Evil Queen commanded of Jafar, The Genie of Agrabah.

"With pleasure." He simply replied

Emma vanished in thin air, as Killian and David yelled out in anguish, but like a flicker of the lights, she returned exactly where she was a mere second after she had dissapeared. 

They had thought her wish failed but with magic, everything is not what it seems. 


End file.
